Another end
by my loveable heart 2005
Summary: (opposite of "the end of the story") at dinner, America died she was not saved by the doctors. What would Maxon's reaction to her death? Disclaimer: I don't own the selection. All rights goes to Kiera Cass.


**What's up guys! So this will be the opposite of the end of the story... So the one who will be causing the drama will be our very own America.**  
 **Enjoy.**  
 **P.s please listen to the song 'I wouldn't mind' by He is we while reading**

*Maxon's POV*

I've been sitting in the waiting room for three hours. America had a heart attack at dinner a few hours ago. I put my head in my hands thinking my would be if America won't make it.

* Dr. Ashlar's POV*

"She's going into cardiac arrest!" I shouted. America's heartbeat is dropping. Fast. "Get me the Shockers!" I commanded! A nurse gave me the paddles, and I started charging them up. "Clear!" I put the paddles on her chest, her body jerked up. But still no improvement. "Put it higher!" A nurse nodded and I charged them up again. "Clear!" I shouted.

Beeeeeeeeeepppppppppp

"Gentlemen... I'm sorry. But we have failed." I said sadly. I unhook her out of the machines. "How are we going to tell him?" I asked them. No answer.

*Maxon's POV*

Dr. Ashlar finally came out of the surgery, with a solemn expression.

No.

"You highness we are sorry. But America didn't make it." She said, looking at the floor. I couldn't hold it back. I burst into tears. I just lost her. I lost my America.  
-

 _"You can take it off now" I said excitedly. She slowly untied the blindfold and pulled it away from her face. "Maxon... This is amazing" she gasped. I have set up a table for two in the heart of the gardens. Strawberry tarts already served and, bright yellowish Christmas lights highlighting the flowers. All set in 24 hours._

 _"happy birthday" I said, putting my arm around her waist. She turned and leaned her head on my chest. "I love you Maxon" she said putting her arms around me. "I love you too America."_  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I entered the room where they kept America's body... She only died a few minutes ago, when her heart stopped. I lifted the white blanket that was covering her body, showing only her face. She's cold as ice. And her face pale. I put my hand on her face feeling her cold skin against my hand... "My dear America, I hope can forgive me that I was not able to save you... I will always remember what you told me that you will love me until the end of time... That you will always be with me... That I am always the one for you." I said. I leaned down and kissed her lips. "I love you America."

I went up to her room when the selection is still going on. It smelled like her. I walked I've to her vanity and picked a bottle of perfume. But something caught my eye on the mirror, a flash of red. I looked behind me but no one was there. I opened the drawer of her vanity, and found her diary. It's plain white with her name written in gold ink. I opened it and read the first entry.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I found this amazing notebook here when I arrived here at the palace. Few hours ago I just met the prince. And I greeted him with no formality at all. And called him stuck up and shallow! How can I be so stupid. But I can tell he was kind and thoughtful kind of person. And not to mention cute, (maybe a_  
 _just a little) Um... Yeah. He let me pass the garden doors because I got a little claustrophobic. Although I hope he forgive me. Even though I was forced into this stupid competition. But I can tell the prince is kind enough to give me a chance here at the palace._

 _-America Singer_

I laughed at that entry, and the furthermore I read the more serious she entries. Until one entry made me stare at the end.

 _Dear diary,_

 _Finally, I fell in love with Maxon. The heir to the Illéa throne. I can't believe that! Few hours ago, At the report, I called him Maxon in front of the entire country! And he made tell the whole story of how we met. After the report he came to my room. And I apologized that I called hi Maxon in front of the country. He said it was fine and he didn't mind it at all._

 _Then he received his first kiss. From me. He said sorry to me, because he thought my feelings hadn't changed. But the truth is... It changed. I fell in love with him completely. We repeated the kiss to make a better memory._

 _Truly Maxon. I wouldn't mind._

 _-America Singer_

So she loved me. From the beginning. I feel stupid for causing her all the pain and heart breaks. Suddenly, an idea hit me. I was suffering from this heartache, I opened the doors to her balcony. Climbed at the edge of the handle of her balcony. And all of my memories about her flooded back. I opened the diary once more and read the last entry.

 _Dear Maxon,_

 _I hope your doing well alone, I knew that my heart attack will come. It runs at my family. I hope you won't give up your life. Please Maxon, don't give in to the heart break. I would mind yourself. Remember Maxon I will always love you. And nothing Can change that. I will always be standing by your side. I will always be yours. Not even death can tear us apart. Remember Maxon... I will always live you_

 _-America Schreave_

I climbed down the handles and when I turned around I saw a man pointing a gun at me. "Hello your highness" he grin evilly. "Just do it please." I said. Raising my arms.

Then I was out.  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I woke once more in a pitch black void. I was wearing a white suit. I look forward and I saw a white light. When I looked closer. I saw a red haired girl wearing a plain white dress. She was smiling at me. I ran towards her as fast as I can. Once I reached her she fell to my arms. "I miss you." I said kissing her head. "Don't leave me again. America." I plead. "I won't Maxon."She answered. " I love you." She whispered. "I love you too America."

Hey guys! Thank you for reading. If haven't read the end of the story... Please read... It's the opposite of this one. Please review and see you guys next time!:)


End file.
